


Piglin Gets Converted Part 2

by orphan_account



Category: nah lol
Genre: Aftercare, Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Overstimulation, Poor Skeppy, Rough Sex, SOFF TECHNO DESERVES RVERYTHING, Should be normal, Size Difference, Soft Techno, Still not main tagging lol, Subspace, Techno size queen arc, Top Darryl Noveschosch, You looked for this, bad may be falling in love, belly bulge, cum stuffing, hello same exact audience from my last fic lol, i made them too cute help, im back, mentioned cheating, mentioned exhibitionism, still important!, still rare apparently, techno b like kink shaming is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Techno wakes up still in subspace.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Piglin Gets Converted Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a fanfiction writer but idk how the fuck to tag anything
> 
> Anyway here is a sequel nobody asked for!

Bad wakes up in his bed. His legs and stomach feel oddly sore, seemingly for no reason, until he remembers exactly what happened last night.

Oh gosh, how embarrassing, he thinks as he buries his head in his hands. What if the others actually heard? Did he really cheat on Skeppy? Bad groans into his palms in frustration. What's he gonna do now?

He decides it's probably best to get up and try to pretend things never happened. As he stretches in bed his hand brushes past something, which startles him. Looking to his right, he sees Techno curled up and clutching a pillow, softly snoring.

Bad almost screams. He expected that Techno would've woken up early in the morning, most likely deeply regretting what he had done, before taking off back to his cabin. Surprisingly the piglin had stayed all night, and it doesn't seem like he'll wake up anytime soon.

The demon’s heart swells at the sight, before sinking. What does this mean? He sits up, legs folded, as he thinks and stares at the sleeping body next to him. 

His thoughts are interrupted when Techno stirs, seeming to wake up. Bad prepares himself to have to attack or restrain the piglin, tensing up but still not moving. Jolting your enemy awake the morning after you fucked his brains out isn't the best way to go about things.

Techno sits up slowly, obviously feeling some pain from last night's encounter. He sighs, rubs his eyes, then looks around at the giant quartz room he's in. He doesn't seem to see Bad as he glances around, and this is made especially clear when he lifts his knees up to hug them against his chest and whines.

Oh no, are you serious?

_ He's still in subspace. _

The more Bad thinks about it, though, the more sense it makes; How many times did the piglin come again? Four? That takes a lot of energy. And of course Bad's size…

He tries not to get hard just thinking about how _well_ he took it.

Absentmindedly Bad ushers over to Techno. “Hey, shh, I'm still here, don't worry,” he murmurs as Techno latches onto him the best he can, eventually creeping his arms up to drape around the demon's neck. “Aw, cuddly are you?” Techno nods against his shoulder, and soon Bad adjusts them to where Techno is straddling Bad, who sits against the headboard of the bed.

The piglin sighs, nuzzling his face into Bad's shoulder. Bad gently rests his hands on Techno's thighs, humming contentedly. He dips his head down and places a couple soft kisses on Techno's forehead.

They stay in this position for a while, basking in each other's body heat, before Techno begins slowly rolling his hips against Bad's. This catches the demon by surprise; Did the piglin not just wake up?

“Hey,” Bad says quietly, moving his hands from Techno's thighs to his waist, gripping them gently to try to get him to stop. Techno whines in protest but stops anyway, tilting his head up to look at Bad. “What's the rush, Techie?”

Techno just whines again, dropping his head to rest on Bad's shoulder with his arms. “Wanna make you feel good,” Techno mumbles, barely audible but Bad hears it.

**The Egg hears it.**

Bad's mind races, he has so many things to think about. By this point he's figured out that Techno is now no longer against The Egg and can hear it like the rest of the Eggpire, but the other stuff he's still trying to organize in his mind. Why is Techno acting this way? Is he aware of his actions? What's gonna happen when the rest of the Resistance finds this out? What will Phil say? How does he explain to the rest of the Eggpire? How can he--

“Okay,” Bad says, sighing. Lay down on your stomach, give me a minute.”

Techno slides off Bad's legs to flop himself back down on the bed. He stretches his arms and arches his back, before looking back up at Bad who is now walking over to the other side of the room. He grabs his knapsack and digs through it before turning to Techno and saying, “Pants off.”

Techno sits up to shuffle his pants off, and Bad sees how different his attitude is from yesterday. He doesn't seem flustered or upset that this is happening, he looks eager. Anticipating getting fucked by Bad.

As he finds the vial of jelly liquid, he thinks about everything he could do to the piglin, if he's really going to keep him. Hide him under the table and force him to choke on his cock in the middle of a meeting, fuck him every night when they get home, maybe even get Skeppy and the others to fuck him too… 

Crawling back onto the bed, he pauses to look at Techno. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Techno nods fast. “I wanna make you feel good. Be a good toy for you.”

  
  


Bad is plunging two fingers into Techno as soon as he finishes talking. The piglin is already stretched from yesterday, so preparation isn't going to take as long. Not even a minute later he's already got four fingers inside his hole, wiggling them and stretching them so he can fit.

“Such a good boy,” Bad says languidly, soaking in Techno's breathy moans and whimpers as his fingers barely graze his prostate, “Already so wide for me, just waiting to be used like a good little toy.”

Techno moans at that, before almost screaming as Bad begins to ruthlessly thrust his fingers against his prostate. He's still sore from yesterday but the blinding pleasure overwhelms the pain as he cums against the comforter below him. He didn't even realize he was that close until his orgasm subsided.

Bad slowly removes his fingers from Techno's hole. “ _Wonderful_ , you sound _heavenly_ ,” Bad sighs as he begins pushing himself into the piglin below him, who whines at the entrance. “I'm not done yet, Techie.”

He bottom out inside Techno, who arches his back and hums at the feeling. He reaches under himself to push against the bulge in his stomach, moaning and drooling onto the comforter. Bad can't help the jerky thrust he makes into Techno after seeing that. Bad wonders if Techno has had experience, or is just this natural at bottoming.

Bad grasps at Techno's waist, and he prepares to get fucked, when the demon adjusts, and eventually Bad is back leaning against the headboard with Techno impaled on his cock. The piglin moans out, turning his head to Bad with tears forming in his eyes.

“Should I…?” Techno begins, trying to rise himself up on his shaking legs to ride Bad. However Bad places a hand on his hip, keeping him down flush against his crotch.

Bad shakes his head, giggling. “You gotta stay still for me, okay?”

Techno whines but obeys, occasionally shivering at the already intense pleasure he feels from the demon’s cock. He looks down at his stomach, seeing the bulge again, before bringing up his hand and massaging it. The feeling makes his dick twitch, and he slowly rocks back and forth to try and get some friction.

Bad grabs his hand and pulls it away from his stomach, to which Techno lets out a surprised yelp. “ _Don't touch yourself,_ ” Bad scolds, “You're _my_ pleasure toy right now. I do what I want with you.”

Bad starts contemplating what all this means for the future. Having one of the server's greatest fighters on his side was great, but if he's also going to double as his own cockwarmer and fleshlight they're going to need to figure out a schedule. 

And what will he say to Skeppy? He doubts his boyfriend would be pleased with hearing about this. As he sits there, occasionally having to stop Techno from prodding at his tummy because he probably forgot Bad can feel it too, he concludes that this is what he'll say to him: 

“I love you for your heart and Techno for his body.”

But he might need to ponder that further. However, it's time he gets to the task at hand.

Neither of them know how much time they've sat in this position, but Bad gives and experimental thrust upwards and Techno seems to wake up, and he tilts his head back and moans. Bad rocks up a couple more times before grabbing at Techno's hips again and moving to stand on his knees. He places Techno on the mattress, pushing down on the small of his back to get him to arch more. Techno whines at the manhandling, before Bad snakes his hand up into his hair and pulls at the same time as he thrusts, and he almost blacks out.

The demon continues with the rough pace, hand gripping the back of his scalp to pull his head up. Techno is crying out with each thrust, eyes rolling into the back of his head and two strands of drool dripping out of his mouth. He cums onto the sheets again, on top of the hardening cum from his last orgasm.

Bad eventually pauses, to which Techno whines, before hoisting one of his legs up against his hip, effectively pushing his cock deeper into Techno. The piglin _wails_ , trying as best he can to rock back against the demon. The hand in his hair tightens, and Bad starts thrusting even harder.

Techno is once again fucked quiet, completely gone to the new sensations he's experiencing. Bad giggles, before groaning and tugging Techno's hair. This pulls a strained scream from the piglin, who cums again, but Bad doesn't stop.

“ _Such_ a good toy,” Bad slurs, and Techno sobs. “Yeah, that's all you are, a toy, a toy for me and everyone in the Eggpire to use. Oh my goodness, just imagine me and Ant and Ponk and Punz _all inside you at once!_ How would that feel?”

Techno only moans loud, hiccuped by the thrusts, but Bad yanks on his hair again and leans down closer to his ear. “Answer me, Techno.”

“G- _good_ ,” Techno manages to force out, tears mixing with sweat as he cums in small spurts again. “ _Oh_ my go-god _right_ there, nev-never stop, _ahn_ \--” Overstimulated and hot, Techno pants and cries out as his arms collapse beneath him, meaning he's only held up by Bad's hand in his hair.

In response the demon pushes his head into the bed, moving his hand back to the center of Techno's shoulder blades and pushes down, fucking him harder. He's aware that he's about to cum too, so his thrusts become sloppier and less rhythmic.

“One day I'm going to pleasure you in front of _everyone_ ,” Bad pants, “Make _everyone_ on the server watch as you fall apart in my hands. You'll look so beautiful, so _perfect_ , split open on me--” With one more powerful thrust, Bad cums deep into Techno just like last time.

They stay like this for a moment, Techno whimpering lightly as Bad catches his breath. He realizes that he's still holding Techno's leg against his hip, but doesn't drop it. “You did so well, toy,” Bad exhales, “So so good for me, perfect for me.”

Techno inhales shakily, unable to move on his own, he feels like jelly. Despite going through around 5 orgasms he still craves _more_ , the feeling of Bad's cock dragging against his insides, cursing him to never feel fulfilled by anyone else. He's been ruined forever.

**The Egg speaks to him. He listens.**

Keening, Techno attempts to rock back against Bad in his difficult position. Bad notices this, gripping the edges of Techno's hair and pulling him up, digging his slowly hardening cock deeper inside him. Techno gasps, tightening around him, and some of Bad's cum is squeezed more towards the base of the demon's dick.

Bad hisses at the overstimulation, before tugging at Techno's hair again. “Use your words, toy. What do you want from me? What can I give you?”

Techno sighs, “Master, _please…”_

Goodness that nickname has him hard so fast. “Please what? I said _use your words_.” Bad opts to pet and rub Techno's scalp, soothing him.

“ _Fuu_ \-- Please just, just use me more, please,” Techno says, pitchy with lust, “Break me like you said you would, I _need_ it, I need it so bad, I'm _yours, Bad, yours--”_

Bad shuts him up with a quick thrust to his prostate. “Quiet, Techie. Wanna be a good toy for me? Pleasure toys don't talk,” and it was a challenge. Techno tried to keep his mouth shut as Bad begins moving at a torturously slow pace. 

The demon never speeds up, and eventually lets Techno's leg down. The piglin whines, before Bad pulls out and lays him down on his back gently. It's more gentle than what Techno is used to; He wants to be a good toy, wants to be used as such. Bad pushes in again, going a little faster but still far too slow.

“ _Bad_ ,” Techno whispers, his voice gone from well over an hour of moaning and screaming, “Slow…”

Bad nods, humming and stroking the piglin's cheek. “I wanna be slow with my toy. Okay?”

Techno hates that, but lets it happen anyway. Good toys don't talk back to their master.

It doesn't take long for either of them to cum again. Bad having cum once already and the constant long presses to Techno's prostate have them finishing very quickly. Bad sighs, brushing the sweat-soaked hair out of Techno's face. 

“You did _fantastic_ , Techie,” Bad says, words full of adoration, “Who's my good boy?”

Eyes closed, Techno smiles. Unable to speak, or maybe unwilling, he points to his chest. 

Bad nods. “Yep!”

Techno nods back.

Bad carries Techno back to the bathroom, holding him close until the bathtub is full. This time, the cleaning goes a little quicker. Bad slips into the bathtub behind Techno, scrubbing the piglin's hair then his own. Gentle washcloths along skin, tummy massages to ease the cum out of his stomach, and by the time the both of them are clean and out of the bathroom Techno is speaking again.

“So I can hear The Egg now,” Techno says, voice still hoarse. He lays on his side in the bed, Bad hugging his waist from behind.

“I know.”

“Some things I agree with, some I don't.”

Bad nods. “That's to be expected. We know about your voices, too. Of course there'll be conflict in your head.”

Techno's eyes widen and he whips his head around the best he can, eyeing Bad. “And you're not mad?”

“Nope.”

“Huh,” Techno turns back around relaxing into the bed. “Do I have to be part of the Eggpire?”

Bad is quiet. For a moment Techno thinks he just ruined things, before Bad responds with, “No. As long as you're not a part of the Resistance, we see no issue with you not joining.”

“But I'll stay here,” Techno's voice quiets as he speaks, “With you.”

Bad smiles against the piglin's hair, closing his eyes. “I'm glad. You're _wonderful_ , Techie.”

“It's Techno.”

“Same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bad soft Techno soft they are okay hnngng
> 
> also the bottom techno tag is a barren wasteland right now GET TO WORK PEOPLE /lh 
> 
> I started writing this immediately after I posted the first one, lowkey regretting orphaning these but hey! My identity remains a secret for now
> 
> Maybe one day I'll give you my Twitter ;)) It's not nsfw I'm just really funny


End file.
